Volume 21/Extras
Extra content from Volume 21. Natsuo Todoroki's Profile *Age: 19 *Birthday: July 1 *Height: 181 cm *Favorite Things: Sashimi, the sea NATSUO IN A NUTSHELL His family's past weighs on him just as heavily as it does his sister, but she told him, "Let me take care of things at home. You try to move on with your life, okay?" So he decided to go to college after all. He's studying for a degree in health and welfare. He's totally not head over heels for his current girlfriend. High-End Page I love Nomu. Fuyumi Todoroki's Profile *Age: 22 *Birthday: December 6 *Height: 160 cm *Favorite Things: Soap operas THE SUPPLEMENT She's never quite gotten over the fact that she couldn't do anything to help Shoto. Nana Shimura ;7 The Winter Costume Tsuyu isn't great at regulating her body temperature, so for winter, she's switched over to an insulated costume for a little extra protection! The suit and the froggy neck wrap help keep her body temp right where it's meant to be!! ;FROGGY CHEEK NECK WRAP An accessory modeled after a frog's inflated cheeks. Equipped with a high-performance temperature-regulating function. Attaches to the suit! Jurota Shishida's Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: March 26 *Height: 174 cm *Favorite Thing: Naps THE SUPPLEMENT Comes from a well-to-do family. Respects Hound Dog Sensei. Kosei Tsuburaba's Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: May 19 *Height: 170 cm *Favorite Thing: Ball sports, tokusatsu films retro ones THE SUPPLEMENT Along with Kaibara, Awase and Rin, Tsuburaba is one of Class B's four commonsense kings. He's not the type to lead or take the initiative, but there's nobody you'd rather have in a backup role. Hiryu Rin's Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: July 14 *Height: 170 cm *Favorite Thing: Sushi THE SUPPLEMENT He moved to Japan from China when he was in elementary school. Serious and studious. That queue braid is fantastic. He's not a fan of winter, since the nature of his Quirk makes it hard for him to keep himself warm. Kinoko Komori's Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: December 2 *Height: 152 cm *Favorite Thing: Mushroom-based cuisine THE SUPPLEMENT A girl who wants to be an idol hero. Loves mushrooms. Shihai Kuroiro's Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: November 1 *Height: 176 cm *Favorite Thing: Squid-ink pasta, taboos THE SUPPLEMENT His eyes are open to the truth of things. He says stuff to mess with Tokoyami's head, but deep down, he feels an affinity for his class A counterpart. Yes, definitely awakened enlightened, etc. And/or a dweller of the abyss. Manga Fukidashi's Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 2 *Height: 140 cm-160 cm based on the size of his speech-bubble head *Favorite Thing: Drawing THE SUPPLEMENT The boy with a speech bubble for a head. Always upbeat and positive. Loves kids. Especially loves bringing smiles to their faces... Hiroshi Tameda's Profile *Age: 18 *Birthday: January 8 *Height: 170 cm *Favorite Thing: Endeavor, heroes THE SUPPLEMENT He had this to say about "Can'tcha See" making the zeitgeist: "People got kinda carried away with that, but it did anything change how the world views Endeavor, then as a fan of his, I'm proud to have played small part. The Endeavor Doll All Might doll: I am here! Endeavor doll:Bwooom *Fire FX ;TOP HERO PUFFY COLLECTION PRESS THEIR TUMMIES FOR SOUND!! 3,000 Yen (tax not included) While the All Might doll was selling out and being scooped up by scalpers who would later charge a premium, vendors were left to deal with huge leftover inventories of the Endeavor doll. They ended up throwing him into the bargain bin for just 500 yen. Momo's cape Momoyao's cape is very warm. It kind of makes her look like a sorceress. Mina: Warm. Ochaco: Warm. Momo: Oh. Horikoshi's Assistants Hawks HORIKOSHI'S... Noguchi-kun AS Sakaino-kun SI Yuzawa-kun ST Fushimi-kun AN Ikeda-kun T Imai-kun S Yoritomi-san ...ARE HERE!! All good!! Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras